1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable light assemblies, and more particularly to portable lights provided with alignment mechanisms for directing the beam thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable light sources provided with their own power sources or powered through extension cords have been known in the past. Typically such light sources in order to obtain maximum illumination entail narrow beam configurations with the result that certain areas onto which such sources are directed are illuminated too much while others remain insufficiently illuminated. As result the use of such light sources in the course of roadside repairs, for example, is often less than comfortable since the glare of a high intensity narrow beam renders the surrounding areas much less visible.
On the other hand the use of plural light source arrangements has been found to produce shadow patterns which are less intense, more closely approximating the scattering of light that normally occurs in daytime. Thus lighting arrangements entailing more than one light source provide a more comfortable manner of illumination. In addition such lighting arrangements provide control over the beam pattern developed at distance allowing for more or less overlapping as conditions demand.
Thus a portable light assembly having the foregoing advantages has been sought in the past. It is one such assembly, conformed for convenient storage, that is disclosed herein.